A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) system refers to a technology that allows computer users to achieve mainframe-class storage reliability from low-cost and less reliable personal computer (PC) class disk-drive components via the technique of arranging disk drives into a disk array or disk arrays for redundancy. The RAID system may comprise an array of disks servicing input/output (I/O) requests from multiple host devices (e.g., servers, client devices, etc.) via a network. Initially, a volume is created in the disk array for each host device, and data is accessed by the host device to and/or from the volume.
As the RAID system divides, replicates, and/or distributes data across multiple disks for increased reliability and I/O performance, all the disk drives in the disk array may need to remain in an active mode regardless of their actual usage. Since each active disk drive may spin at around 10,000 to 15,000 revolutions per minute during its active mode, the total power drawn to maintain all the disk drives for the RAID system in the active mode may be substantial.